


(not) a pet pig

by starchairs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Enemies to Friends, Gen, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchairs/pseuds/starchairs
Summary: dream enters the nether to catch a piglin to add to his personal zoo, but instead ends up with a rare piglin hybrid. when George and Sapnap come to see the hybrid they make an unsettling discovery about his identity.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

Dream walked through the nether looking for a bastion, he whistled and played with the gold helmet he wore to keep the peace. After an hour or so of walking, he found a small hut made of black stone. not exactly what he was looking for but maybe this would be better, the hut was only big enough for one piglin to be living there anyway. He put his bag on the ground and started looking through it, he pulled out a few gold bars and a large net, as well as some rope and a sleeping potion. With his supplies gathered, Dream started to carefully enter the hut and look around for a piglin. Dream was pleasantly surprised to see a piglin sitting alone at the table facing the wall, it heard him enter and turned around and glared at him with blood red eyes, dream noticed the long pink hair and almost human face except for its floppy ears and tusks peeking out of its mouth. Must be a Hybrid Dream thought. He was getting excited, piglin hybrids were rare, he had never even seen one in person before. The piglin stood from its chair still staring, it rose to be taller than Dream. It was probably stronger too, but he didn’t plan on finding out. 

“Want to trade?” Dream kept his voice as innocent as possible, hoping his plan of capture would work even though this was a hybrid, hybrids are usually smarter than their animal half so Dream knew to be careful. He held up a few bars of gold and watched the pig’s eyes dilate as it quickly started to reach for the gold, laughing slightly Dream handed one of the bars to the hybrid who started to inspect the product carefully. Now with its attention fully away from him Dream slowly took out the net and after making sure the pig was still occupied he threw the net over the hybrid and dragged it to the floor. It let out a loud squeal and started trying to get out of the net but dream quickly tied the bottom of the net so the pig was stuck in a bag of sorts, after realizing what was done the pig stopped squirming and stayed still. Red eyes glared at him and Dream thought they might melt a hole in his head. He quickly got to work tying the pig’s wrists and ankles surprised how still the hybrid was staying. It was letting Dream tie it with only growling as a protest. Once the pig was tied he cut the net and pulled it away, leaving the pig lying tied up on its own floor. 

Dream pulled the sleeping potion out and crouched down in front of the pig, he put it up to the hybrid's mouth, watching it smell the potion before growling and turning its head away. “Well if you don’t want to drink it I can always force it down your throat” Dream grinned as the pigs face turned sour with disgust and fear before drinking the potion and closing its eyes far before the potion actually took effect. Once the pig’s breathing had slowed and its shoulders relaxed, Dream leaned down and scooped it up, putting the pig over his shoulder as he started home. Once he reached his nether portal he stopped and wrapped the pig in a heavy blanket to keep it warm then stepped through and started on his way home. 

He set the piglin down on the Blackstone slab bed he had put in its cell. The cell was rather bare, only the bed, a bucket, and a table with a chair. But he didn't know he would be catching a hybrid, he expected a full piglin. He untied the pig’s limbs before stepping out of the cell and locking the metal gate behind him as he left. He made a mental note to come back and talk to the piggy later, usually, he wouldn’t bother with an explanation, but this was half-human, it was owed more respect. 

Techno woke groggily, his head throbbing with the after-effects of a sleeping potion, rubbing his eyes he started to look around. For a moment he thought he was still in his house, seeing as the room he was in was made of Blackstone and the slab bed was just like his at home. But the heat radiating off the stone was fake, and the metal bars on the open wall told him otherwise. He grunted as he stood up and approached the bars, they felt cool and the air beyond them was cold. He must be in the overworld, it never got that cold in the nether, at least this cage was warm. If he had to guess the walls of his cell were surrounded by lava, he could smell molten rock and the Blackstone around him was comfortably warm. Techno was slightly comforted by this, if the man who took him was planning on killing him he probably wouldn’t have made such a nice cage.

Peering out through the bars he looked at the large open room he was connected to. The ceiling and floor were made of smooth stone, the walls lined with more cells, most made of smooth stone as well. Most of the cells were occupied, Techno saw a cow, sheep, and chicken in one with grass flooring. Another cell held a wolf and dog, another had llamas and a wandering trader locked away. Some of the cells had thick glass instead of bars, holding back skeletons and zombies, even a large cell with a ravager in it. Techno clearly found himself in some type of zoo or private collection. He noticed each cell was slightly customized, with specific decorations and food, he immediately started to plan his escape. He soon found the walls were strong and the bars unbendable, he had no experience with lockpicking and no tools anyway. 

With a huff Techno sat back on his bed and waited, there was no food delivery mechanism so someone would have to come in, he would simply kill them and leave, then he would have to find his way home. He sat picking at his nails when he heard the soft sound of boots against the floor, as they grew closer Techno stood and came close to the bars. Soon enough the man who took him walked into the room carrying a burlap bag, he was humming softly as he walked, paying no attention to Techno glaring at him. The human was wearing a bright green hoodie and black jeans, he wore fingerless gloves and had a large diamond axe strung to his back. He wore an ugly porcelain mask over his face, it covered all but his mouth and had a black smiley face on it. 

The man walked from cage to cage taking out food and giving it to his captives, with exception of the mobs that don’t need to eat like skeletons. After what felt like forever he stopped in front of techno, a disturbing grin on his face. The man leaned against the bars and techno stepped back, not wanting to be near the human. “I see you’ve woken up. Well, how do you like it? Is it warm enough?” Techno looked at the man with shock, taking a deep breath to calm down before speaking “this has been fun but I’m going to leave now please” the man pulled back his head startled before the smile on his face got bigger. “You can talk! I didn’t know hybrids can talk!” Techno rolled his eyes before coming up to the bars and reaching through grabbing the man by the throat, cutting off his air. The man looked at him and his mouth dropped open in shock before slim fingers snaked up Techno’s arm and pried Techno’s grip off. Feeling slightly defeated by how easily the man got out of his grip Techno started to pull his arm back into the cage, but it was stopped by the man grabbing his arm tightly and inspecting it. He held Techno still with one hand and let his other hand run gently over Techno’s hand and fingers. Techno cringed at the soft touch, trying to wiggle away, but the small human was stronger than he expected. “You have a lot of scars, you’ll have to tell me how you got them some time” with that Techno ripped his arm out of the man’s grasp and stepped backward till he hit the warm wall. 

The man sighed then picked up his bag and routed through it before pulling out some potatoes, holding one in front of the bars. Techno started to walk forward without thinking, he was just so hungry. Techno reached the bars but stopped himself from grabbing the potato knowing it would set him up to be grabbed again. He looked at the potato for a few seconds before turning his eyes to the man, who was wearing a smug smile. “Ok, so now that I have your attention I figured I’d explain a little. I took you as a specimen, I’m trying to collect every type of creature” the man gestured at the room behind him. “You are my first creature from the nether!” Techno let a small growl out glancing around to see it was true, he was the only thing in here from the nether. “Well catch someone else, I won’t be your pet” the smile on the man’s face never wavered “oh come on now, of course, you aren’t a pet! You are half human, aren’t you? I was thinking you could help me catch all the nether creatures and take care of them, you probably know more than I do” 

Techno let out a dismissive grunt before reaching for the potato, he got his hand around it but his captor grabbed his arm again. The man immediately started to inspect his arm again, causing techno to start squirming “why do you keep doing that” he growled out as he wrenched his arm away again, bringing the potato in his cell safely. Glaring at the man he inspects the potato then starts eating it, it’s raw and cold but better than being hungry. The man watches till the potato is gone then grabs another from his bag, holding just out of reach. “Let me touch your hair, then you get the rest of the food” Techni rolled his eyes “no.” the man let out a disappointed sigh before picking up his bag and starting to walk away. The hunger in Techno’s stomach made Techno blurt out for the man to stop, he turned around, grin on his face, and came back. He set his bag down again and gestured for Techno to come close to the bars, Techno stepped forward and failed to hold back a flinch as a hand started gently running over his hair. The fingers laced in between the strands and he grabbed a loose handful humming and smiling as he did. The man gave a light tug on his hair before removing his hands and bending down, he pulled out 3 potatoes and handed them to Techno before leaving the room. 

Techno sat in the chair and ate his food, the last two were warm from sitting on the warm blackstone for a few minutes. His thoughts drifted back to the strange man, he needed Techno’s help? Why did the human wear a mask? In Techno’s limited experience with humans, they never wore masks. The man smiled too much, it was creepy. If the guy really needed Technos help in the nether that could be how he escaped, simply lead him to the nether and push the human into a lava pool. Easy. maybe if he was lucky the man would be dumb enough to think that gold helmet would protect him, even though it was just a formality holding no real obligation for peace, especially not with a hybrid like himself. He moved to the bed and let sleep consume him, the room was nice but he wouldn’t be staying long, this human was surely dumb enough for him to escape. 

Dream woke up early, excited to talk to his new friend again but first, he had some business to attend to. He got himself ready for the day then started the 30 minute walk towards the community house where he agreed to meet George and Sapnap. By the time he got there both of them were sitting waiting for him on the roof, he waved at them and quickly joined them taking a seat next to Sapnap. “So, what do you want to talk about?” Sapnap asked after a moment. Right, Dream had forgotten he was the one to request the meeting. “Well, you both know about my collection” they nodded at him George looking slightly concerned “yesterday I went to the nether and I got something I think you will want to see” he let a grin rest on his face as the boys looked at him with a burning curiosity in their eyes. “You can't just leave it at that dream! What is it?” Sapnap said impatiently, Dream rolled his eyes “you want to come see? I think both of you will find it interesting, it wasn’t even what I was looking for when I went in honestly but it’s much cooler.” he sounded prideful but he didn't care, he should be proud of such an interesting catch. George and Sapnap exchanged glances before nodding and getting up, starting towards Dreams house before he could even get up and start to follow.

When they reached his house Dream had to practically beg them to stay in the main area while he fed all his creatures so he wasn’t distracted when he showed them the new one. He also needed to talk to the piglin but he didn't tell George and Sapnap that. He went in and fed all the creatures, pointedly ignoring the red eyes watching his every move, when he finally reached the piglin he handed him 4 potatoes and watched it sit down on its bed before he spoke. “So um, I have a few friends over to meet you. I’m gonna go get them, I‘ll be right back” the pig made an angry noise but kept its focus on its food, so Dream went to retrieve the boys. 

“Ok I can show you it now but please don’t freak out” he pleaded as he led them towards the cages, George and Sapnap glanced at each other with nervous excitement. They walked into the large room and Dream watched with a strange feeling of anxiety as his friends looked at each cage searching for the new creature. George noticed first and he took a quick breath in then started looking back and forth between the hybrid and Dream, Dream chuckled and nodded before starting to walk towards the cage. Subpoena saw it too and gasp before practically screaming “DREAM IS THAT A PIGLIN HYBRID!” Dream nodded again, they walked up close to the cage to look at the pig. It was sitting with its back against the far wall, three of the potatoes still on the table, it looked at them with a look of pure hatred. George cautiously approached the cage and saw the food sitting on the table, “raw potatoes really Dream? You could have at least cooked them” the piglin grunted in agreement and continued to glare at Dream.

While he was distracted Sapnap grabbed the keys out from his pocket and stepped towards the door, he started to unlock it. Dream reached to stop him “Sap that’s really not a good idea-” the door opened with a click and Sapnap stepped inside shutting the door behind him, he tossed the keys through the bars then turned back to the piglin hybrid. It stood up looking at Sapnap with curiosity, Sapnap stepped closer and stuck out his hand for a handshake, the hybrid snorted with disgust before stepping closer to Sapnap. He dropped his hand and stepped back putting some distance between him and the much larger male, the pig stepped forward, he stepped back, they repeated this stupid dance until Sapnap was leaning against the bars and the piglin was in front of him barely 2 feet away. Sapnap gulped down his growing fear and offered his hand again “hi, I’m Sapnap, that’s George and Dream but you know him already.” The piglin made an amused sound before shaking Sapnap’s hand, Sapnap felt tiny in the huge grasp of the piglin, he had to be at least a foot and a half taller than him, his hand engulfed Sapnap’s hand. “He never bothered to tell me his name” the piglin spoke while looking past Sapnap at Dream, Sapnaps mouth fell open at the deep monotone voice. George punched Dream on the shoulder “you have to treat him better Dream, he’s half human” Dream put his hands up in mock surrender but noticed the smug look on the piglin’s face. It walked over to the table and grabbed its potatoes before sitting on the bed and starting to eat, it gestured to the chair and smiled when Sapnap sat down.

As Techno ate he subtly watched the humans, ‘Sapnap’ which was certainly not his real name sat and stared at techno with curiosity in his eyes, while Dream and George whispered just barely too quiet to make out what they were saying, but he could tell it was about him. Techno decided he liked Dreams friends more than him, Subpoena was ballsy and George seemed to care about him for some reason. Suddenly Sapnap spoke drawing Technos attention again “ ya know ‘m a hybrid too?” techno looked at him with disbelief, the man had seemingly no nonhuman qualities, was he about to say his great-grandpa was a hybrid or something dumb like that? The man clearly saw his doubt, he grinned before a ball of fire grew in the palm of his hand before he pushed it and it shot at Dream through the bars. Techno laughed as Dream barely dodged the fireball and started grumbling angrily, techno looked back at Sapnap “blaze then?” Sapnap nodded clearly proud of himself. 

Techno glanced at the two outside the cell, George clearly wanted to speak but he seemed nervous. Rolling his eyes Techno spoke “spit it out” George seemed taken back by the slightly too hostile words but cleared his through before nervously glancing at Dream then speaking “um, what’s your name?” Techno looked at him blankly for a moment thinking, if he told them his name and they did any research into it at all they would surely never let him leave. It was going to be hard to get out of here already, and much harder if they knew he’s the blood god, or he was, that was a long time ago. Three sets of eyes stared deep into him, oh what the hell he thought. “Technoblade” George and Dream seemed happy with the response, but when he glanced at Sapnap the fear in his eyes gave it away. 

He and Sapnap stood at the same time, but he beat Sapnap to the door, blocking the way out even though it was locked anyway. Sapnap started to back up away from him, and Dream reached through the bar and grabbed techno’s arm again, to restrain not inspect it. Techno looked at Dream, his mouth twisted in confusion, then he turned his eyes back to Sapnap who had two balls of fire growing in his hands. “Dream don’t touch him, he’ll kill you” Sapnaps voice was trembling with fear, Techno rolled his eyes “chill out if I was going to do that it’d be done” the fear in Sapnaps face didn't fade, but he did let the fire in his hands die out his hands shaking as he backed into the warm wall. Dream didn't release his arm, and Techno didn't pull away. “Sapnap what’s going on?” Dream spoke over his shoulder, nervous confusion in his voice. Sapnap pointed a shaky hand at Techno “that’s the blood god” Dreams grip on Techno tightened and suddenly the cold of a metal blade was pressed against his neck, hard enough to keep him still but not enough to draw blood. “Is that a good idea?” he asked Dream calmly and he started to press forward into the blade, hoping to cut his neck enough to bleed. Techno knew he didn't lose control at the sight of blood anymore, but the humans didn’t. The blade was quickly pulled away, but the grip on him stayed tight.

Dream turned and whispered to George “chest across the room, grey needles” Techno heard this and whipped around to face Dream. He growled angrily and ripped his arm from Dream’s grasp then stepped to the side and gestured for Sapnap to get out, Sapnap scooted past him to the door. Dream unlocked the door and let Sapnap out quickly locking it behind him, then he called to George across the room still looking for the needle that had god knows what inside “George it's fine” George nodded and came back over, but all three were standing farther away from the bars than before. “Why didn't you kill me?” Sapnap asked, he sounded much less afraid behind the safety of the bars. Techno shrugged “don’t have a reason to” Sapnap looked at him in disbelief “but we put you in a cage?” techno rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed “you didn’t do that, besides this cage is nicer than my house” he laughed at his own joke then he laid down facing the wall, he closed his eyes and ignored the rest of the questions and attempts at conversation from George and Sapnap, Techno did notice however that Dream has not spoken in quite a while. Eventually, the humans left and he drifted off to sleep, it had been a strange and tiring day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno has a boring day until dream introduces him to a friend, but they have met before

Dream sat on his bed staring at the wall, the sun would be coming up soon and he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep, his mind swimming with thoughts of his piglin,  _ the blood god _ . Dream had heard stories of the blood god before, a vicious Warrior powered by an angry god, with an unstoppable bloodlust and the voices of thousands in his mind. Dream never really bought into the stories, that’s all they are right? Just stories. But the fear in Sapnaps eyes, how he cowered as soon as he heard the name,  _ Technoblade _ . It was a strange name for sure, but it wasn’t like he could talk. He wondered if Techno also had a real name, or if he only had his title. Dream caught himself thinking of the piglin as a he, a person, not a pet or an animal. When did that happen? Dream tried to shake the habit before he got too comfortable,  **IT** would surely kill him if given the chance, although maybe not, Techno could have killed all three of them yesterday but he didn’t. He let Sapnap leave, even saying he had no reason to kill Sapnap, but Techno did have reason to kill Dream didn't he? Dream did take him away, and locked him up, far from his home. Dream hadn’t even asked the piglin his name or told him his. He remembered the thinly veiled offense in Techno’s voice when he told Sapnap that Dream hadn’t shared his name, and how he agreed with George about the food. Was Dream being too cruel? He didn't want to make the god angry but maybe it was too late for that. Should he ask for forgiveness? He wouldn’t even know how, he wasn’t sure if it would help anyway. 

Sunlight started to peak through his windows and Dream groaned, gaining a small headache from the light. He got up and got ready for the day, he had breakfast and popped a few potatoes in the oven, then he went about feeding all his creatures. He noticed Techno watching him again, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw what looked like disappointment when he didn't come to his cell. Dream retrieved the now baked potatoes putting them on a plate before returning, beaming when he saw Techno give a surprised smile. The plate was too big to fit between the bars, so he had to unlock the door. Dream shot Techno a warning glance before opening the door, the hybrid stayed sitting on the bed. Dream set the food on the table before leaving and locking the door, he sat on the ground in front of the bars, not really feeling like standing. Dream watched Techno as he stood and inspected the food, giving a grunt of approval before sitting on the ground facing Dream with the plate.

Techno started to eat and looked at Dream, inviting him to start a conversation, Dream took the offer. “So… the food better?” Dream felt awkward and nervous, almost like he was talking to a mean teacher, a strange and unwelcome feeling for him, he usually is quite confident. Techno rolled his eyes with a huff before nodding, swallowing his bite, and speaking. “You should listen to George more often, ‘s smarter than you” this time it was Dreams turn to roll his eyes, even if Techno couldn’t see it with the mask. Dream waited in silence while Techno finished his food, then he spoke again noticing the small flinch as he started “I’m thinkin’ tomorrow when George and Sap come back you can leave the cage, with bound hands of course” Techno looked annoyed but nodded staying silent for a minute or two “sorry ‘bout scaring him by the way, just got nervous” for the first time since Dream took him Techno avoided his eyes. It was strange, who would think the blood god would feel bad for scaring someone. “He will be fine, but he still is surprised to be alive, you have a bit of a reputation” Techno huffed leaning back on his arms and looking to the ceiling “unfortunately” Dream was only more confused now, and he must have looked at it because Techno rolled his eyes at him. “Don’t look at me like that, ‘m not the blood god anymore. Well, I am, but he doesn’t control me, I don’t even hear him most of the time now.” Techno paused, then a blush settled on his face “jeez why did I tell you that, cringe” with that Techno stood and slid the plate sideways through the bars to Dream, then he laid down facing the wall like yesterday. “Hey” Dream spoke, silence. “Dude” silence “Technoblade” Dream spoke again and saw the piglins whole face twitch at the use of his name, before going blank and unresponsive again. Dream wondered how long it had been since someone had called Techno by name, but he saw that conversation was clearly over, so he left. 

Techno let a small smile grow on his face when he heard Dream leave, after a few minutes he sat up and watched the animals stir in their cages. He watched the wandering trader brush its llamas, it was surely the smartest thing in the room outside of himself. Techno thought it was a bit cruel to keep it in a cage like that, the trader was made to roam, not sit still in a room with fake grass and a stupid painted background. He pitied the trader for a few minutes before he realized the ridiculousness of his thoughts, here he was, a half-human locked in a cage that was arguably worse than the trader’s. Techno let out a sad laugh and started to pace around the small cage. He wasn’t lying when he said the cage is nicer than his house, but never really spent time in his house, only to eat or sleep so being here for two days has been awful. Techno decided to get some exercise, started to do some sit ups, and kept going well past once it hurt. By the time he stopped his legs and abdomen were trembling and as soon as he sat down in the chair he felt the pain start to grow in his whole body. Techno didn’t mind, he could handle pain, and at least it was something to occupy his thoughts. Unfortunately, his mind continued to drift to his situation, and the pain was only making him more annoyed. 

Techno figured he would escape tomorrow when the humans let him out, hands being bound shouldn’t be a problem, simply wait for them to lead him somewhere where he could see an escape route then knock Sapnap out as he was clearly the most powerful and run. While he didn't enjoy being in the overworld and he didn't have warm clothes he should be fine until he can find a nether portal, or hell make one if he had to. Techno realized he wouldn’t be able to just return to his little hut and live in peace, they would surely come after him, he would return and gather his things before running away again. Maybe Techno would settle in the overworld to throw them off, the humans would surely expect him to stay in the nether, they might not even know he can easily live in the overworld without needing to be surrounded by lava. 

In his plotting and daydreaming of his escape, he didn’t notice Dream arriving with dinner until the door was already open and the man was placing food before him. He flinched and looked up at Dream who smiled. “What are you thinking about?” Techno almost wanted to tell him the truth, but he couldn’t, Dream would never let him out if he was honest. So he shrugged “was thinkin’ ‘bout potatoes and now they are here, I must be magic” Dream laughed “fine don’t tell me. Anyway, I’m not gonna be here in the morning cause I’m getting George and Sap, a friend will be feeding all yall” Dream gestured to the room behind him. Tehno grunted in acknowledgment hiding his anger at being lumped in with the mostly brainless creatures around him. With that Dream fed the rest of the mobs and left, Techno started his meal. He was happily surprised to find his potatoes had butter and salt on them this time, he almost felt like royalty, if only he had his crown. Almost as soon as he was done he laid down and slept, exhaustion from the frankly idiotic workout from earlier finally catching up with him. 

Dream sat Tommy down at his table to explain what he needed to do in the morning “I wrote down what creature gets what, but it’s all the same as last time. Except I did get something new, you have to be careful though, very dangerous.” Tommy stared at him with excited eyes, before looking at the list his eyes rapidly scrolled across the words. “What’s the new one? Potatoes?” curiosity burned in the younger’s eyes. Dream laughed before speaking “ya know what, you want to see it now? Might be safer if I’m there for the introduction” Tommy nodded eagerly and stood, leaving his food to go cold. 

Techno woke up to two pairs of footsteps approaching, he heard Dream whispering a quiet warning about how dangerous he was, he held back a smile. The feet entered the room, then stopped, he kept facing the wall, eyes closed, not really wanting to talk to another one of Dream’s weird friends. But did admit he was a little bit interested, only a little. The friend spoke, “Wait, Dream-” Techno shot his eyes open to look at the man, it was him. Tommy looked older than he remembered, but the last time he saw him he was 12 after all. Tommy must be 16 or 17 by now, and he looked it, the boy was skinny but surely a man, if still young. Tommy locked eyes with him, then let out a rather girly squeal before running to the bars and trying to reach through to Techno, he chuckled and stood up. He came to the bars and reached through ruffling Tommy’s hair, then he glanced back at Dream whose mouth was agape in shock. Tommy followed his gaze turning to look at Dream, still frozen in shock and confusion. 

Tommy glanced back at Techno before standing in a confident pose and loudly commanding at Dream “Dream let big T out of the cage right now!” Techno cringed at the nickname but put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and the smaller boy relaxed at his touch. It had been quite a while since he had seen his brother, and Techno could already tell not much had changed. He was clearly the same bold annoying boy he had to leave behind years ago. Techno watched as Dream tried to process what was happening, he could practically hear the gears turning and see smoke pouring out of his ears. After what felt like ages Dream looked a bit more composed and he spoke “uh Tommy, you know him?” Tommy barked out a loud laugh and nodded glancing at Techno again “he’s my brother, Dream I thought I told you this” Dream shook his head “only knew about Wilbur” Tommy paused “well, are you gonna let him out now?” Techno could feel Dream staring deep into him, trying to see what his intentions were, Techno kept his face neutral. In reality, he was anything but neutral, he was overjoyed Tommy had shown up, not he could see his brother and he could escape, this couldn’t be more perfect. 

After a few minutes of Tommy begging Dream let Techno out with his hands bound, still not trusting the piglin to not escape. So now they sat at Dreams table, Tommy eating his cold dinner while the three talked. Dream was learning lots about Technoblade, like that he was adopted and that he was technically a prince due to his blood god status. He also learned that Techno ran away 5 years ago because he couldn’t control the god inside him, but he had learned to control it now. “You do realize I let you catch me right Dream?” the grin on Techno’s face was telling, but Dream didn't want to admit he didn’t really catch Techno. Thinking back, Techno didn't really fight much, even taking a sleeping potion willingly. After a good hour of the brothers catching up, and Dream learning as much as possible without being obvious, Techno stood suddenly from the table. Techno and Tommy gave each other a knowing glance before Techno dropped the ropes that should be binding his hands. Dream hadn’t even seen him untying them! Dream stood and quickly tried to grab Techno but he easily avoided his grasp, giving Dream and Tommy a small wave before running out the door and sprinting away. Dream was so shocked he just stood there for a minute before moving, but when he went for the door Tommy blocked it off. “NO, stay here Dream, he’s already gone” Dream shook his head, but turned away knowing Tommy was right. Tommy pumped his fist in pure joy, but Dream got an idea. Dream quickly grabbed Tommy and dragged him back to Techno’s cage, throwing him in and locking the door. He ignored the angry cries from Tommy as he left to suit up and chase Techno. Techno clearly cared about Tommy, he would come back if he knew the boy was locked up. And as much as Dream didn’t want to keep Tommy prisoner it was the only way he could think of to get his pig back. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds Techno and they make a deal.   
> Techno starts to learn something very interesting about George.

Dream smiled when he saw Techno’s cabin, he approached cautiously not sure if he had beaten the piglin here. When he stepped inside the gold bar he had offered techno was still on the ground, perfect he had made it here first. He looked around the cabin carefully, he noticed that Techno hadn’t been lying that the cage was nicer than the cabin, the walls were chipped and thin, Dream was sure if he ran into one the whole cabin would topple down. The room was bare, only a slab bed, table with a chair, and a chest near the door. Hanging above the chest was a hook, hanging from it was a bright red cape and a gold crown. Dream picked up the crown carefully, it looked to be pure gold, with emeralds embedded in it, a few of the peaks had small tusk marks, as if Techno had chewed on it, maybe when he was younger. Dream set the crown on the table and examined the cape, it was soft and seemed very warm,the clasp in the front was made of gold and also had an emerald in it, a few pink hairs were caught up in the fluffy trim of the cape. Dream hung it back up and looked into the chest. 

There was some spare clothes and some food, but interestingly there was a weapon. it was a netherite axe, it had multiple enchantments on it, and the name was carved into the blade ‘axe of peace’. Dream swung it around a few times and found it a little heavy for his taste, but it was surely a strong weapon. Dream stored the axe in his bag before pulling the chair to face the door and wait. He played idly with the crown while he waited for Techno, he wasn't surprised it was taking the pig a while to be here, he didn’t know where a portal would be. 

Once techno had finally found a nether portal it wasn't too hard to make his way home, but he wasn't exactly surprised to see that Dream had beaten him there, he could hear the man humming to himself behind the door. His plan was to throw the door open, grab his axe and just take the guy out, should be easy enough, his axe is no joke even without any armour. He bunched his hair down the back of his shirt and out of the way, took a deep breath then slammed the door open. 

Techno dived right to the chest only to find his prized axe missing, he whipped around to look at Dream, then he saw his crown in the humans grasp. Techno froze, eyes shooting between Dream’s mask and his crown, it didn’t look damaged but he could see the fingerprints all over it. Dream was smiling at him, he growled in disgust. Techno decided maybe he should just strangle the man, surely he could do that. But before he got the chance Dream spoke up. “This is a nice crown” Techno didn't respond, but didn’t attack wary of the threatening tone in Dreams voice. “Let's go home, unless you want tommy spending all night in a cage?” Techno bared his teeth “why would Tommy be in a cage” his words sounded angry, he was showing too much emotion and he knew it, but it was hard to reel himself in now. “Well, I had a nice cage and nothing in it, figured your brother was almost as good as you” a low growl crawled out of Techno’s throat, Dream huffed in amusement before continuing. “Well you could of course come back and take his place, im sure he’d appreciate it, and isn’t the cage nicer than your house? Your words not mine” Dream shrugged with a smug grin on his face. The anger on Techno’s face drained away as he thought about the cage, Tommy must have been in there for hours, with no water and surrounded by artificial heat. 

Techno gave Dream a small nod, and tried his hardest to not look panicked. It must have worked because Dream looked more surprised than anything. Techno turned around and grabbed his cape, putting it on then leaned into his chest and pulled out an extra outfit, if he was going to be staying with dream for a while he didn't want only one set of clothes. Dream took the clothes from him and put it in his bag, Techno caught a glimpse of his axe in the bag and smiled. The shocked look never dropped off Dream's face as Techno walked past him and picked up his crown, he checked it for damage before putting it on the hook on his belt. Dream caught his attention and he turned to see the man holding the rope. Techno rolled his eyes but let Dream tie his hands, noticing that Dream tied them differently than the first two times, the knot looked more secure, but techno was sure he could get out within the hour. 

The pair walked through the nether in mostly silence, a few times Dream asked him questions about various nether mobs, they were dumb questions too, Techno just ignored him. He freed his hands quickly enough and simply held the rope in a way that Dream wouldn't realize they were free, it seemed to work as Dream didn't comment or retie them. When they reached the nether portal Dream turned to him, seeming to be thinking his words out carefully. “Will you be too cold?” Techno rolled his eyes, this guy really knew nothing about nether mobs even though he's friends with a blaze. “Im half human Dream, i've lived in the overworld longer than i have the nether” with that he stepped through not waiting for Dream. 

Dream followed Techno through the portal, then started to lead him home, it was already morning here. Techno tried to remember his surroundings as much as he could, but he was much more focused on getting back to tommy as fast as possible. As the pair walked past a brick building on a lake, Techno heard familiar voices calling for Dream, he turned to see Sapnap and George running up to them, he grumbled slightly knowing the men would only slow them down. Sapnap looked rather surprised to see Techno, but George's face was contorted with worry. “Dream what's going on, why is he all the way out here?” Techno looks at Dream curious on how he will answer, clearly the others don’t know what he did to Tommy. “He escaped, but I got him back now” Dream gave an awkward nod, Techno was done with conversation and they needed to hurry so he started walking in the direction they had been heading without the three men. 

As the men walked it ended up with Dream and Sapnap in the front, bickering and joking around, with George and Techno behind them walking in silence. At one point, Techno didn’t see a rock and tripped, barely keeping himself up, but dropping the rope he was pretending to be bound by. Techno shot his eyes to George to see what the man would do, but George only stooped down and grabbed the rope, handing it back to Techno with a small smile. It was strange, why was George not retying him, or telling Dream? It wasn’t like Techno could stop him, what would George gain from keeping his secret. 

Soon they reached the base Techno had escaped from, the three men walking lazily, not rushing to save Tommy like they should be. Techno was sick of this, so he walked past Dream, shoulder checking him on the way by, he headed towards where he remembered the cages to be quickly. He could hear the footsteps of the men behind him, they must have been practically running to catch up. He reached the cell room and immediately headed for tommy.

Tommy lied leaning against the bars, one of his arms through as far as it could reach, Tommy had taken off his shirt, shoes, and socks. His skin looked troublingly dry, the only evidence of sweat at all was his slightly damp hair. Tommy was passed out, his breathing weak and rapid. His whole body was flushed red. Techno practically ran up to the bars and felt his forehead, it was hot, far far too hot. Techno snarled with frustration, droning out the concerned questions from George, and Sapnap’s angry yelling at Dream. Soon Dream came up and unlocked the door to the cage silently, as soon as Techno heard the door click open he jumped up. 

He shoved Dream away so hard the man fell onto his ass, then he dropped the rope from his hands and ran to tommy. He carefully scooped up the boy and left the room, Tommy needed to cool down, fast. Dream was still sitting on the floor, he looked like he was in shock, good. Sapnap was pulling at his hair and pacing, still yelling at Dream, something about irresponsibility and torture. George was standing still, eyes glued to Tommy in his arms, he looked the most sane at the moment. Techno approached George, who flinched out of his trance when Techno spoke. “Bathroom.” he didn't bother hiding his rage, there was no point. George took a moment before he figured out what Techno was asking him and started briskly walking out of the room, Techno following. 

They came to a door and George gestured to it, Techno walking past him into the surprisingly large bathroom. He turned on the shower, making the water lukewarm, then stepped in still holding Tommy. George disappeared from the doorway. Techno angled the two of them so that the water would run down Tommy without getting on his face, he didn’t need to deal with drowning right now. It sucked, the water was cold and Techno was still wearing all of his clothes, but he still stood, even as he started to shiver, because Tommy was still very very warm, but he seemed to be slowly cooling down. 

Techno looked up as the door opened, revealing Dream. The man’s lip was split and a bruise was beginning to form on his jaw, good. Techno figured it was probably Sapnap that hit him, he seemed more violent than George. He and Dream simply looked at each other for a minute or two before Dream spoke “will he be ok?” the concern in his voice sounded genuine, but Techno still had his doubts, how could Dream not know this would happen? Techno gave him a nod, and Dream's shoulders relaxed slightly. “Your hands aren't bound” it was sid like a statement but the question was obvious, Techno indulged “not since before we left the nether” Dream tilted his head, “then why come back?” Techno ws starting to wonder how dumb Dream really is. “I had a strong feeling I would come back to this” he nodded his head towards Tommy, still passed out in his arms. Dream nodded, then walked closer, one arm outstretched, as if he wanted to touch Tommy. Techno growled and pulled the boy away, there was no way he would let Dream touch him right now. Dream sighed and left the room, Techno relaxing now that the treat was no longer present. 

After 10 more minutes Tommy was still warm, but not dangerously so, and Techno wasn't sure he could take much more of the water so he got out. He set Tommy gently on the sink leaning against the wall, and left the room. In the living room all three men sat quiet and tense, good. “Where’s my clothes, the extra pair?” Dream looked up with a small breath of surprise, then retrieved the clothes for him, Techno returned to the bathroom and actually locked the door this time. He peeled off the soaked jeans and toweled Tommy off gently, then he dressed the boy in his clothes, hsi clothes were much too large on Tommy, but he was decent and he was dry. He dried his own hair too but couldn't do anything about his soaked outfit. 

He brought the boy out to the living room, and was led to a guest bedroom by George, he laid Tommy on the bed, before leaving the room. Techno then headed to his cage, ignoring the Strange looks from George who followed him the whole way. He reached the room, seeing his cage door still open with the key still in the lock from when he got Tommy. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him, sighing as he relocked the door and tossed the key to a shocked looking George. With a sigh he sat down and played with his crown, pointedly ignoring George’s gaze. 

After a few minutes George spoke, “why did you come here?” He shrugged “that was the deal, Tommy gets out, I go in. besides my clothes will dry faster in here”he leaned back in his chair, taking a good look at George. George was small, short and thin, but Techno could see the hidden muscle in his arms, George must be underestimated often, Techno ws sure that's annoying. So far both times Techno had been George he had been wearing those dumb googles, but now they were pushed up to his forehead, revealing two differently colored eyes, his eyes looked tired, Techno would be tired if he had to Deal with Dream all the time too, although that was becoming more and more likely by the second. George seemed to be examining him as well, eyeing his crown, George looked like he wanted to ask something, probably to touch it, that would never happen, Techno is far too protective of it to let anyone touch it. 

“Are you a king?” The question surprised techno, most people who asked about his crown wanted to touch or take, never were they interested in why he had it. Before he could answer, George pulled out a crown of his own, it was small, it almost looked like a crown for a child. The crown was detailed, carvings and gems lined the side, the points encrusted with netherite, it was an expensive crown, worth much more than his for sure. “I'm not but you sure are.” George chuckled and nodded, he walked up and held the crown through the bars, Techno stood and approached cautiously. They traded crowns, each examining the other's crown. Techno was careful to be gentle, he had no idea what would happen if he damaged such a valuable item. Techno realised that George was certainly the most powerful human he's met here, what he lacks in strength he clearly makes up for in power. He pondered how George came into such power, surely not by proving physical prowess, and probably not by blood either, he wore normal clothes and didn't even wear the crown around. No, he had been given this power, but by who? 

They returned each other's crowns, and Techno decided he should ask about George’s king status, but he would have to word this carefully. “How did you earn that crown?” George smiled, but it looked sad, “i befriended a god” his words were laced with an odd sorrow, Techno couldn't help wonder what god would care for him, or why it seemed they no longer did. “Same, not all fun and games is it?” he tried to lighten the mood, maybe relate, George chuckled sadly and shook his head. 

Once George had left Techno decided to do something he hadn't in a long time, he let the blood god speak. He sat down on his bed, and slowly but surely started listening, it was strange and uncomfortable after being so out of practice. For a moment he was concerned the god was gone, it had never been this hard to hear it, on the contrary it used to be so hard to get the god to shut up even for a moment. When the voice did come it surprised him, he had almost forgotten what it sounded like, almost. 

**It has been a while, are you finally ready to welcome me back?**

He shook his head no,  _ you are never coming back, but i have a question for you _

_ George said he befriended a god, which one? _

A deep chuckle rang through his head, it stung and Techno felt his eyes watering

**XD took a liking to him, gave him more power than he could ever want, but the boy wasted it**

_ Wasted it? What does that mean? _

But before Techno could get an answer he was pulled out of his mind by the shrill voice of Tommy. “Dream what the fuck! Why did you lock him back up! He saved me!” Tommy sounded weak, Techno looked over to see Dream helping Tommy stand near the bars, with George and Sapnap behind. He gave Tommy a wave, moving to stand at the bars, trying to ignore the throbbing headache rolling through him. “I didn't lock him up” Dream said simply, Tommy looked at him in disbelief but Techno gave a confirming nod. His head was hurting too much, he needed rest, Techno ignored Tommy and Dream trying to get his attention and asking why he went back and just laid down. He fell asleep quickly, his Dreams were filled with floating hands and dark green capes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think about the blood god conversation, i wasn't quite sure how to write it.


End file.
